¿Será verdad?
by jumor1
Summary: Aqui talvez se enteren de la verdad de Harry y Ron asi que Preparense jejejejeje
1. Default Chapter

Hola chicos Hello este es mi fanfict y espero que les guste es sobre Harry y Draco y tal vez sea la verdad así que ahí les va.  
  
¿Será verdad?  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Mira a ese Gryffindor tan vulgar y lo peor tan famoso, como una persona tan repugnante como él puede tener tanta fama. Estupido Harry Potter--- pensaba Draco.  
  
**Flash end**  
  
Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí al famoso Sr. Harry Potter--- dijo Draco con repugnancia  
  
Ah, hola Draco ya estas listo para molestar--- dijo Harry enojado Así es Potter, porque veo que tu grupo de amigos viene preparado para perder. Cierto Harry-dijo Malfoy con burla Dejanos en paz Draco-dijo Harry  
  
Que me vas a hacer Harry, pegarme jajajaja---- dijo Malfoy  
  
Después al otro día Harry tenía una fiesta, si una fiesta del señor Nick Casi Decapitado. Pero no era una fiesta normal, si no era una fiesta para festejar el aniversario de muerte de el y otros amigos.  
  
Harry se vistió y se arreglo perfectamente para ir a esa fiesta junto con sus amigos. Pero lo que no sabía Harry es que Draco se había esfumado a la misma fiesta.  
  
Harry, vaya sorpresa el verte aquí---- dijo Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí Draco? Acaso viniste a arruinar la fiesta---- dijo Harry en un tono burlón Calla Potter, o diré que te escabulliste a esta fiesta junto con la señorita Hermione y el señor Ron weasley---- dijo Malfoy enojado No te atrevas Malfoy---- dijo Harry preocupado  
  
En ese momento Draco sintió algo que le hizo ser más bondadoso con Harry Pero el no supo que había pasado así que le dijo a Harry:  
  
Esta bien Potter, solo porque me das lastima--- dijo Malfoy asustado. Gracias Draco sabía que no lo harías---- dijo Harry abrazando a Draco.  
  
Draco en ese momento no supo que hacer y el también lo abrazó, Draco sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago, como si fuera señal de que sintiera algo por Harry. El al sentir eso solo aventó a Harry y le dijo:  
  
Suéltame Potter me estas ensuciando--- dijo Malfoy con un tono de preocupación o miedo.  
  
Harry solo siguió disfrutando de la fiesta. Mientras que Malfoy huyó rápidamente de allí y fue a la sala común de Slytherin a pensar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Al llegar a la conclusión de todo lo que había pasado Malfoy sintió que algo debería hacer pero no sabía en verdad como hacerlo ni porque sintió eso en la fiesta. Así que fue con Crab y Goyle a tratar de hacer algo y tratar de entender porque sintió eso en aquella fiesta.  
  
Al decirles Crab y Goyle, ellos pensaron que se había vuelto loco. Al oír esto Malfoy se enojó con ellos y les dijo:  
  
Cállense malditos idiotas, eso es lo que paso y no se porque haya pasado así que cállense par de idiotas imbéciles-dijo Malfoy enojado.  
  
Malfoy sin saber que hacer sintió que debía decirle a Harry lo que realmente pasó y confesar también lo que había sentido en ese momento.  
  
Así que fue a buscar a Harry en la sala común, pero recordó que necesitaba la contraseña para poder entrar. Así que esperó hasta que saliera uno de aquellos detestables -- como los llama-- él Gryffindors.  
  
Así que espero y espero hasta que por fin salió alguien pero se dio cuenta que era el mismísimo Harry Potter.  
  
Al verlo Harry le preguntó:  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ¿no deberías estar planeando como molestarnos a mí a Ron y Hermione mañana--- dijo Harry con tono molesto.  
  
Lo siento Harry la verdad si debería de estar haciendo e4so pero lo que realmente vine a hacer aquí es decirte que...  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Ejeje creen que se van a enterar de todo por una sola vez. Pues NOO, sufran desgraciados jejeje. No es cierto solo quiero dejarlos en suspenso para poder hacer que sufran y lloren por el siguiente capitulo, así que espérenlo ya pronto.  
  
No olviden tampoco dejar sus reviews para que pueda ver si les gusta mi historia que yo espero que les guste así que bye bye see yo soon babys  
  
ADIOSITO!!! =) 8-D 


	2. Una confesión sorprendente

Hola compañeros ñeros, ya estoy de vuelta con mi historia. Perdón por dejarlos en suspenso pero es que no había hecho el segundo capitulo pero ya lo hice así que allí les va.  
  
Una confesión sorprendente  
  
Lo que te quería decir es que ese día en la fiesta de Nick al abrazarte sentí algo que me hizo pensar la verdad sobre mí y tal vez también la tuya.  
  
No te preocupes--- dijo Harry, aún así seguiremos siendo amigos porque si somos amigos nos tendremos que aceptar tal y como somos porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos Malfoy. Gracias Potter --- dijo Malfoy con felicidad pero, ¿cómo es que sigues siendo mi amigo a pesar de que siempre te estoy molestando--- dijo Malfoy llorando  
  
Porque como ya te lo he dicho, los amigos se aceptan como son.  
  
En ese momento Malfoy sintió que solo existían ellos dos y que no había tiempo para los demás que ese tiempo que estaba detenido debería ser para que se abrazaran y sintieran como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Después de un tiempo, Malfoy le dio gracias a Harry por todo lo que había hecho por el y que no sabía como agradecercelo así que no le resto nada más que irse a su casa de Slytherin y despedirse de Harry.  
  
Gracias Potter espero y sigamos siendo amigos pase lo que pase--- dijo Malfoy Eso nunca va a cambiar--- dijo Harry Bueno, adiós Potter, me retiro a mi casa.  
  
Al ver Harry que Malfoy iba caminado hacia su casa lo detuvo diciéndole:  
  
Espera Malfoy-gritó Harry. Te espero a las 10 de la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor a esa hora no habrá nadie despierto más que tu y yo. Esta bien Potter pero, ¿cuál es la contraseña?--- preguntó Malfoy. Es Caput Draconis-- respondió Harry Bueno, será a las 10, adiós.  
  
Después de esto Malfoy se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor donde lo esperaban Crab y Goyle para planear el juego de Quiiditch y vencer a Hufflepuff. En esos momentos ellos le daban opciones a Malfoy pero, el distraído no dijo nada.  
  
Me retiro-dijo Malfoy. Voy al patio a tomar aire.  
  
Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia la casa de Slytherin al ver que su reloj marcaba las 9:45. En ese momento Malfoy llegó al dormitorio de los hombres y sacó su mejor vestimenta para ir a platicar con Harry de lo que sea que lo haya citado.  
  
Después de ya estar bien arreglado para ir a ver a Harry Malfoy se dirigió hacia Gryffindor, pero el prefecto, al ver a Malfoy fuera de su casa en una hora que no debe estar despierto preguntó que ¿qué hacía allí? Malfoy respondió que había olvidado algo en el Gran Comedor y debía ir a recogerlo inmediatamente.  
  
Al llegar Malfoy a Gryffindor el cuadro de la señora de rosa y gorda le preguntó la contraseña. Malfoy pronunció la contraseña que Harry le había dado y de repente el cuadro se abrió y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor. Malfoy al ver con ojos de asombro la hermosa sala oyó como una voz le decía:  
  
Te estaba esperando Malfoy-dijo Harry No esperes más Potter, he llegado- dijo Malfoy con voz sensual. ¿Me querías aquí para platicar sobre laguna cosa en especial? Si-respondió Harry. Lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre que vamos a hacer con nuestro destino ¿seguiremos ocultando nuestros secretos y sentimientos hacía nosotros?-preguntó Harry No se lo que vaya a pasar Potter-dijo Malfoy. Puede que tengas una pequeña sorpresa.  
  
Malfoy se acercó a los labios de Harry que tanto ansiaba sentir le dio un beso y siguieron así, después Malfoy acostó a Harry en el sofá y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Harry primero la camisa y se dio cuenta que el quiiditch le había ayudado un poco, después le quitó el cinturón pero algo sucedió, se oyó una voz que pronunciaba la contraseña. Malfoy sin saber que hacer le dio un beso a Harry y se despidió escabulléndose por la sala para que no notaran su presencia.  
  
Al ver quien entraba, Harry percibió que era Ron y se preguntó que ¿qué hacia allí? En una hora donde todos deberían estar dormidos.  
  
Hola Ron que haces despierto a estas hora-preguntó Harry. Hagrid me llamó en la tarde para decirme que me tenía un pequeño trabajo--- respondió Ron. Ah, esta bien yo ya me voy a dormir.  
  
Después de todo el alboroto, Malfoy pro fin pudo escapar de allí, pero al salir rápidamente Malfoy escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a hacía él y se percató de que era Snape. Sin saber que hacer Malfoy corrió cuidadosamente detrás de Snape y pudo llegar a la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Pero, al llegar estaba sentado nada mas y nada menos que Dumbledore, Malfoy al verlo no supo que hacer y le dijo:  
  
Buenas noches, me retiro a mi dormitorio profesor Dumbledore- dijo Malfoy asustado. No tan rápido Sr. Malfoy, si me permite preguntarle ¿qué hacía despierto a estas altas horas de la noche?...  
  
Notas del autor: ¿Qué les parece? Esta buena ¿no?, mucho suspenso muajjajajajajaaja, pero ya lo verán valdrá la pena la espera. Buen yo los dejo y espero sus reviews.  
  
Adiosito!!! 


	3. La respuesta

Hola ya regrese allí va el 3 capitulo. Espero y dejen sus reviews  
  
La respuesta  
  
Lo que pasa profesor es que am... como le digo¿?--- decía Malfoy como idiota.  
  
Si Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Es que... olvide mi cuaderno en el Gran Comedor y fui a buscarlo--- dijo Malfoy.  
  
No quiero, volver a ver que esta fuera de su casa a estas horas. Es la ultima vez que sucede, ¿de acuerdo Sr. Malfoy?--- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Sí profesor.  
  
Después de eso Malfoy se retiró a su dormitorio y no pudo dormir, puesto que estuvo pensando toda la noche sobre lo sucedido con Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor, después llegó a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado enamorado de Harry.  
  
Malfoy sin saber que hacer solo se quedó acostado en su cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Harry hacia lo mismo: pensaba y pensaba sobre Malfoy y sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero Harry pensaba "como haré para calmar este amor que siento hacia él, acaso seré bisexual porque también estoy enamorado de Hermaione pero el amor que siento hacia Malfoy es mucho más grande que el que siento hacia ella".  
  
Así que Harry sin pensarlo tomó su capa de invisibilidad y huyó hacia la casa de Slytherin. Ya adentro subió al dormitorio de los niños y vio a Malfoy acostado con los ojos abiertos, así que fue hacia su cama y le dijo:  
  
Malfoy, ya no puedo vivir sin ti--- dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
Yo tampoco Potter--- dijo Malfoy  
  
Harry se acercó hacia los labios de Malfoy y le doy un gran beso como de 1 minuto sin parar.  
  
Guau--- dijo Malfoy sorprendido. Creo que realmente estoy enamorado de ti.  
  
Yo también Malfoy--- dijo Harry. Y ya no puedo soportarlo, quisiera estar contigo todo el día sin separarme tantito de ti.  
  
Yo también Potter--- dijo Malfoy  
  
Por favor dime Harry Malfoy-dijo Harry  
  
Después de esto Harry se despidió e Malfoy con otro gran beso, se puso su capa de invisibilidad. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Harry tomo un pergamino y una pluma que se encontraba en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta la cual hizo con mucho cuidado y con una letra muy bonita y cursiva para que el destinatario tuviera una gran impresión hacia él.  
  
Malfoy, sin saber que Harry lo estaba haciendo tomó un pedazo de pergamino y tinta e hizo lo mismo que su querido Harry, comenzó a escribir una carta con letra legible y cursiva muy bonita y sobre todo entendible.  
  
Al otro día Harry se levantó contento de su cama porque hoy iba a ver a su querido Malfoy pero algo sucedió, Malfoy al levantarse tuvo un pequeño percance con un poco de agua que había caído la noche del día anterior. Malfoy pisó justo allí y al levantarse resbaló y se pegó en la frente con el escritorio que estaba frente a él.  
  
Después Malfoy fue llevado a la enfermería de urgencia pues se había abierto de manera brutal la frente. Harry, al enterarse no hizo nada mas que correr hacia donde esta Malfoy. Al llegar Harry preocupado le pregunta a Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy--- dijo Harry entre sollozos. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?  
  
No lo se Harry, solo hoy al despertar sentí como si hubiera pisado agua y resbalé--- dijo Malfoy llorando.  
  
Bueno, tu no te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí sentado junto a ti tanto tiempo como sea necesario--- dijo Harry.  
  
Gracias, no se como agradecértelo Harry--- dijo Malfoy contento.  
  
No tienes nada que agradecer Malfoy--- dijo Harry.  
  
Después de una larga espera sentado en el sillón Malfoy le dijo a Harry que por favor fuera a la casa de Slytherin y sé escabullera a su dormitorio, abriera el cajón que esta en el buró al lado de su cama y encontraría allí una carta para él, la trajera y se la leyera frente a él.  
  
Harry obedeció lo que Malfoy dijo y al llegar otra vez a la enfermería Harry le dio la carta que había hecho para él.  
  
Harry se retiró por un momento al baño (jajajaja). Ya allí, se encontró a Ron y este le preguntó.  
  
Oye Harry, y ahora porque has estando tanto tiempo con Malfoy, ni un minuto has ido a la sala común para platicar porque te tengo tantas cosas que preguntar--- dijo Ron curiosamente  
  
Es que... yo como buena persona le ayudo a Malfoy-dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
Bueno pues ya que estamos en confianza lo te quiero preguntar es que si has oído los rumores--- preguntó Ron.  
  
¿Rumores?--- dijo Harry confundido. ¿Qué rumores?  
  
A cerca de Malfoy-dijo Ron murmurando para que no lo oyeran. Dicen que Malfoy tiene un amor secreto, pero ese amor secreto no es como debería de ser puesto que se sabe que en vez de ser mujer... es hombre.  
  
Harry asustado, mejor salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor a pensar en lo que le dijo Ron. Harry pensaba "se habría dado cuenta, sabrá que ese amor que tiene Malfoy soy yo".  
  
¿Qué dirá esta carta que mi amor Harry me dio? En ese momento Crab y Goyle surgen de la nada yle preguntan:  
  
¿Qué es esto?--- preguntaron  
  
Que les importa descarados inútiles--- contestó Malfoy. Acaso les importa lo que me manden o reciba eh  
  
No--- dijo Crab asustado.  
  
Perdónanos Malfoy, no fue nuestra intención-dijo Goyle.  
  
Bueno ahora lárguense idiotas--- dijo Malfoy enojado. Necesito un momento a solas.  
  
Al ver que Crab y Goyle se retiraron, Malfoy abrió la carta que había recibido y comienza a leer  
  
Querido Malfoy:  
  
Quiero decirte que...  
  
Notas del autor: Hola que les parece interesante ¿no? Dejen sus reviews y yo luego les contesto sale y vale. Después subiré el 4º capitulo y espero que los que he sacado les hayan gustado. Bueno me despido y no desesperáis por el 4º capitulo ¿ok?  
  
BYE 


	4. La carta

Hola amigos ya volví con el 4º capítulo y aquí esta  
  
La carta  
  
Querido Malfoy:  
Quería decirte que nunca había  
Encontrado a un muchacho como tu,  
Tan tierno, tan simpático. Y quiero  
Decirte que desde que te abrasé en aquella  
Fiesta no he podido dejar de pensar en ti  
Ni el amor que te tengo,  
Simplemente estoy locamente  
Enamorado de ti.  
  
PD. Espero que tu sientas los mismo que  
Yo  
  
Atentamente  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Malfoy, al leer la carta sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir puesto lo que sintió fue un amor tan grande que ocupó mucho espacio en su corazón. Malfoy como consentimiento y amor decidió escribirle una carta a Harry como respuesta y pensaba dársela después de que saliera de la enfermería para dársela personalmente.  
  
En la sala común de Griffyndor Harry, Ron, y Hermeione platicando.  
  
Pero Harry, como que alguien ama tanto a Malfoy que hasta le manda cartas y lo peor es que es hombre -dijo Hermeione moviéndose de un lado a otro.  
  
Es cierto Harry -dijo Ron. No es posible que alguien ame tanto a ese frío Malfoy.  
  
Yo no se nada, ni quisiera saber nada más -dijo Harry nervioso. Mejor me retiro, buenas noches.  
  
Ron y Hermeione quedaron impresionados, puesto que a Harry se le notaba nervioso.  
  
Y si Harry... - dijo Hermeione  
  
Ni lo pienses Hermeione -interrumpió Ron. Como crees que Harry sea el que le mandé esas cartas a Malfoy después de todo lo que dice acerca de el, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para dejarse influenciar rápidamente por Malfoy.  
  
En la enfermería Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Ya oíste los rumores Malfoy -dijo Crabbe  
  
Si, dicen que Harry tiene un amante secreto, pero ese amante no es común y corriente, sino que es un hombre -dijo Goyle.  
  
Yo no se nada idiotas -dijo Malfoy. Acaso creen que yo Draco Malfoy sea el amante de Harry por favor!, Preferiría a uno de ustedes dos antes que ese repugnante Harry Potter.  
  
Ahora lárguense que necesito descansar.  
  
**Flash-back**  
  
Al oír que se fueron, Malfoy sacó el pedazo de pergamino donde escribía la carta para Harry. Después sacó su sobre y la metió con cuidado para no arrugarla.  
  
Después de eso llegó Harry muy bien vestido, puesto que era la salida de Malfoy de la enfermería. Al llegar allí Harry le ayudó a Malfoy a levantarse de su cama para que no se fuera a caer y sufrir otro accidente como el anterior (:D)  
  
Malfoy al verlo tan bien vestido le murmuro al oído:  
  
Te ves muy bien Harry -dijo Malfoy  
  
Gracias -dijo Harry. ¿Ya leíste mi carta?  
  
Si, gracias me encantó -dijo Malfoy.  
  
Yo también hice una para ti -agregó Malfoy  
  
Harry sentía mariposas por todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitarlo orilló a Malfoy y comenzó a besarlo suavemente y tiernamente.  
  
En eso se aparecen Ron y Hermeione y al verlos  
  
¿Harry? -preguntó confundida  
  
Pero...  
  
Notas del autor: Hola los dejé en super suspenso ¿no?. Pero ni modo asía es la vida. Espero que els esté gustando mi historia  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Ahora se ven los dejaré en suspenso  
  
LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL GATO. 


End file.
